Poison
by MegJade
Summary: Cain and charity fic- all in Cain's POV. Please review :-)
1. Trapped

Sorry for the typing errors! I think I've corrected them all.

My heart drops as I see her lifeless body- her limbs set at jaunty angles, her pale face covered in blood...

I crouch beside her and I'm relieved, but slightly shocked when her muddy fingers begin to clasp around my own. Her deep blue eyes are open now but they're glazed over. Like the eyes of a doll. A petrified expression remains on her face and she begins or whimper lightly. Her eyes begin to focus into mine and relief seems to overcome her.

"Cain? Is that really you?" She manages, clasping me tighter.

She's obviously very traumatised, shaking violently, crying, begging me not to let him hurt her. I stroke her face to calm her, before gently pulling her into my arms and helping her to her feet.

"It's alright now, I'm not going to let him anywhere near you...you're safe now"

How the hell could anyone do this? Plenty of people hate her- many of which members of her own family. Admittedly, some of the things she has done are treacherous but no worse than the things I have done. I suppose that is a bond that we will always have...she's down right selfish- she can be cruel and calculated... But as she lies in my arms, sobbing and shaking, I see nothing but a vulnerable, frightened little girl. My first love. The mother of my child.

I take her back to Dad and Lisa's- sam following a few steps behind, hardly uttering a word. I can't believe he knew she was there- locked a way, terrified. I can't be too hard on him, especially after what she did... Sending his precious Rachel Away... He would have told me eventually, he wouldn't have had the wits to keep quiet and the guilt would have eaten away at him before long. It wasn't him who put her there- of course it wasn't... It was jai- husband number 3? 4? It's hard to keep track, she's had so many!

Debbie meets us at the door and I watch the colour drain out of her face at the sight of her mother...She is obviously relived that Charity has been found, but utterly shocked at the awful state she is in. She doesn't say much- after all, her and charity didn't exactly part on good terms the previous week.


	2. True beauty

"I've got to go...I can't miss jacks party- my kids come before anything" Debbie announces, obviously a dig at her mother. I turn my head to my Dad who is stood in the small, messy kitchen, looking dazed.

"Make her some food- I'll take her upstairs and clean her up"

I feel bad for talking about her as if she isn't there, but she doesn't seem to notice- she wraps her arms around my neck and allows me to lift her up and carry her up the creaky wooden stairs. I set her down on the double bed, unsure of how to go about it.

"Do... Do you want to have a bath?"

"Yes" she replies quietly, her voice little more than a whisper. I realise she is far too weak to do this herself, so I take her to the bath room and begin to run the water, constantly checking the temperature. We stare at each other for a moment; then i begin to undress her slowly, gently. She doesn't protest but she flinches slightly, covering her chest with her hands.

"Don't pretend to be bashful, it's not as if I haven't seen it all before"

I lift her into the warm water before turning towards the door.

"Shout me if you need anything"

"No! Cain... Please don't leave me..."

She looks so shaken... In all of the years I have known her I have never seen her in a state like this. I crouch beside her and help her to wash the mud and remains of blood from her long blonde hair.

"That's a deep cut..."

"Maybe Debbie was right- maybe you should take me to hospital"

"No, I'll sort it myself. If they get involved, the police will too and that's the last thing we want!"

She frowns.

"This isn't my fault! I want him to pay for what he has done!"

"Charity... We'll make him pay, don't you worry! But we're not getting them involved- our Sam will end up nicked and that'll break him!"

"Sam? What's he done?"

Shit. I've said too much. She works out the truth but she's surprisingly understanding... For her standards anyway "I can't believe he knew I was there! Did he see the state of that place? I could have died!"

"I know... But you didn't. I'll sort him out!" we fall silent as I run my fingers down the side of her body. She's so beautiful...

I think about my wife Moira... She would flip if she knew what was going on...but right now I don't care. I _have_ to help charity.


End file.
